Bashkir rebellion (1662–64)
Russia | commander1 = Gaura Akbulatov Ulekeya Krivoy Ishmukhammed Konkas Davletbaev Uraslanbek Bakkin | commander2 = Alexis I F. F. Volkonsky A. M. Volkonsky | strength1 = unknown | strength2 = unknown | casualties1 = unknown | casualties2 = unknown }} The Bashkir rebellion was one of the first major insurrection of Bashkirs in the second half of the 17th century. Causes of rebellion The main reason of the rebellion was rooted in the fear of losing patrimonial rights to lands received under the terms of accession to Russia as a result of the Russian Expansion . The Bashkirs were also unhappy with the arbitrariness of the Ufa governor and complained about increasing taxes and abuse by officials during collections. Place of the uprising Distribution of the uprising in the territory of the middle reaches of the river Iset, Miass in the east to the middle reaches of the Kama River in the west, from the river Yaik (now the Urals) in the south to the river Chusovoi in the north. Fighting The uprising began in the summer of 1662 in the Urals. Bashkirs led by Sarah Mergena, Uraslanbek Bakkin and other leaders attacked Kataysky jail, Dalmatia Nev'yansky monasteries Aramilsky, Irbitskoi, Belosludskuyu, Murzinskoe and other Settlements and managed to capture some of them. To fight the rebels, the royal government sent a large military force. Near the lake Irtyash they held a major battle. Another area of struggle was North Bashkortostan, where the rebels took the town of Kungur, Stepanovski jail, Exaltation of Christmas and monasteries destroyed Russian villages and towns along the river Sylva. Uprising spread as Nogai and Kazan road. The rebels, led by Gaura Akbulatov and Ulekeya Krivoy besieged city of Ufa, Menzelinsk and other strongholds, villages and countryside. Against the Nogai and Kazan Bashkir government sent a large force led by warlord Prince Kazan F. F. Volkonski. Arriving in the city of Ufa, he sent against the insurgent death squads, at the same time appealed to the Bashkirs to cease fighting. In autumn 1662 the majority of the Bashkirs agreed to the talks, which ended without result.article in'' Bashkortostan: a brief encyclopedia'' In the spring of 1663 and was renewed uprising spread throughout the territory of RB. When deciding to continue the work, the rebels tried to find allies. Bashkirs Siberian railroad strengthen old ties with non-Russian peoples of the Trans-Urals. In addition, they established contact with the prince Kuciuk, great-grandson of Kuchum as well. At the time in Bashkortostan in the south-east by the lands inhabited by the descendants of the Siberian Khan Kuchum. Claiming the land of the former Siberian Khanate, Kuchumovichi were only looking for a case to organize anti-Russian statements. Consequently, the uprising in Bashkiria from their point of view, it can be very useful. On the move in 1662, they did not participate. But, since the winter of this year, one of them — the Siberian prince Kucuk — is among the Bashkirs Siberian railway. Kucuk appeared in the camp of the rebels after the death of their top leader Sarah Mergen in early 1663. We know that the princes of Siberia, including Kucuk, did not represent a major force in the military sense. The rebels were trying, apparently, to use Prince as a figure around which to unite the mass of non-Russian Trans-Urals. It is no accident they were negotiating in parallel with the Kalmyks to get more help. Trans-Ural rebels operating in the river basins Iset, Neiva, Irbit attacked the forts, settlements, monasteries, based on the Bashkir lands. The rebels Nogai and Kazan roads are still operating in the central and western region, near Ufa and the Trans-Kama fortresses. The residents of these roads were also looking for allies. They have established relationships with the Kalmyk taishas Daichin s and Ayuka. Bashkirs supported Mansi (Voguls), and Kungurskye Siberian Tatars, Mari, Kalmyks. The tsarist government once again offered the Bashkirs to negotiate. Rebels Nogai road in autumn 1663 resumed talks with the commander of Ufa. Their ambassadors Dinmukhamet Yulaev and Aktai Dosmuhametov in early 1664 went to Moscow in February, returned to grant charters, in which the king has granted the Nogai Bashkirs. Bashkirs Kazan Railway began negotiations with the commander of Ufa in the summer of 1664. In autumn 1664 resumed talks with the tsarist authorities Siberia Bashkirs. Their ambassadors visited Tobolsk e and entered into an agreement with the governor. Results of the insurrection The tsarist government, unable to defeat the rebels, was forced to meet their basic requirements. Ufa governor's steward A. Volkonsky was prematurely removed from office, to take his place at the request of the Bashkirs put steward FI Somov. More significant was a concession to the government on the land issue: officially confirmed patrimonial right to land of the Bashkirs. The new governor was ordered to consider petitions for Bashkir land grab migrant population and to meet their demands. The government also promised to end the abuses collectors tribute as well. Links * An article in the Encyclopedia of the Bashkir * Bashkir Revolts of 17th and 18th Centuries. * [https://web.archive.org/web/20130602184340/http://encycl.bash-portal.ru/bash_vosst.htm article in Bashkortostan: A Brief Encyclopedia] * Bashkortostan within the Russian State. Rebellion against oppression and violence * Bashkir Rebellion * Leaders of the Rebellion of the 17th and 18th Centuries. Bashkirs of Kazan Railway * References * Bashkir Rebellion 1662-1664 Biennium — in the Bashkir Encyclopedia https://web.archive.org/web/20130602184340/http://encycl.bash-portal.ru/bash_vosst.htm * Ustiugov NV, Bashkir rebellion 1662-1664 gg., To Sat: Historical Records, Vol 24, Moscow, 1947; * Akmanov, I.G. Башкирские восстания XVII — начала XVIII вв. [Bashkir Rebellion 17th — Beginning of the 18th Century]. - Ufa Kitap, 1998. * Akmanov, I.G. Башкирия в составе Российского государства в XVII — первой половине XVIII в. [Bashkortostan within the Russian state in the 17th — the first half of the 18th century]. - Sverdlovsk: in the Urals. University Press, 1991. Category:Rebellions in Russia Category:History of Bashkortostan Category:Conflicts in 1662 Category:Conflicts in 1663 Category:Conflicts in 1664